


Life Or Love... Nah, Both!

by Ajax_but_not_Ajax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax_but_not_Ajax/pseuds/Ajax_but_not_Ajax
Summary: For DBH Rare Pairs Week!Day 1: First Kiss / Please Dont Go.





	1. Day 1

**Day 1: First Kiss AND Please Don't Go**

**(At least both for me... :3 )**

* * *

A smug grin was visible on Markus' face as he watched Josh stare at the young man a few tables away. Markus recognized the guy; name was Simon. Josh has been crushing on the guy for a while now, and well, Markus was playing cupid. As usual.

"So, ya gonna ask him out, or somethin'?" Markus asked. Josh shook his head as he exited out of his dream stare, giving Markus a look that had 'What?' written all over it.

"No! Why do you say that?" Josh seemed offended. And he had every right to be. Markus only chuckled, shaking his head.

"Seriously? Are you that stupid?" Markus asked. Josh took a long sip of his coffee before answering.

"Who knows, " Josh looked over to Simon, "Maybe I am just  _that_ stupid."

"You sure are, " Markus sighed heavily, "I'm gonna ask you something, and you better be honest, " Josh nodded, "Do you like Simon, or not? Cause I keep seeing you glance over at him when ya gotta chance to."

"I'm not too sure, " Josh hung his head, "I think I do. But, I always get a feeling that he doesn't even know me." Markus nodded his head in surprise.

"Well, you don't know until you  _actually_ ask him, " Markus slapped his hand on the table, "Go ask him!" Josh looked up, a face of startle present.

"W-Why?" Josh asked. Markus rolled his blue and green eyes. He gestured to the leaving boy.

"Go ask him! He's leaving! I'll wait here." Markus shooed him away with his hand. Josh gave Markus a worried look, but - reluctantly - got up and trudged towards Simon.

When Josh went away, North took her chance.

"Move over!" North shoved Markus over.

"Hey!" Markus scooched over. North watched Josh chuckle nervously in front of Simon.

"Oh, shut up!" North put her hand over Markus' mouth, "Look! He's sweating!" Markus removed her hand and gasped for air.

"Gee, that's... Great." Markus gasped out, "Holy crap, you have a lot of experience about choking people."

"I know."

 

Josh scratched the back of his neck nervously. Nodding along with every word Simon said. Every word he ignored, Jobs just wanted to stare into those ocean eyes. See his shy smile. Hear his childish laugh.

 "Josh? Josh, are you even listening?" Simon waved a shy hand in front of Josh's face. For the second time, Josh shook his head. But, this time, he had a small tinge staining his cheeks.

 "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm totally listening. Yeah, obviously hearing you talk." Josh laughed nervously while shifting on his feet uncomfortably. Simon noticed his actions and did the same.

"Ok, " Simon glanced at his watch, "Hey, I gotta head out, " He gestured to the exit, "See ya around Josh."

 Just as Simon turned away, Josh stopped him, "Wait. How about we meet up again? Say, tomorrow?"

"Uh, sure." Simon smiled shyly before walking away.

God, Josh loved that guy.

 

Markus sighed as he heard Josh's excuses, "God damn it, Josh! Can't you just tell him the 3 simplest words to say?"

"You expect me to say them straight up, like that?" Josh braised his hands on the counter.

"Yes, it's easy, " Markus pounded his fists on the counter, "If you would just be a man!"

"Markus, you know I'm weak! I can't handle this much pressure!" Josh yelled.

Markus removed the towel that was dangled over his shoulder, "It's easy! Take him somewhere and tell him!" Markus threw the towel at Josh.

"Markus, it ain't that easy! You out of all people should know that!" Josh dropped the towel.

"No, not really. I said it after 2 months. So it is possible." Markus sighed.

"You know what? Alright, I'll tell him!"

"Thank the Lord!"

 

Josh drummed his fingers against the table. Waiting for his one and only. Simon.

With Markus not too far away-wearing a hat and sunglasses-Josh felt even more pressure. With the people passing outside-

The door opened and there stood Simon, clueless and shy. His Detroit University shirt and jeans stood out to Josh.

Josh stood up and hugged Simon. Yeah, hugged him.

"Oh! Uh, hey Josh!" Simon seemed taken aback by the hug, but eventually hugged him back.

Josh pulled away and led them to the door. Holding it open for Simon, they walked out, underneath the Detroit moon. 

Shoulder to shoulder. Close enough to hold hands, but refused to do so. Walking along the other late night people, they walked towards the park.

The bright stars gleaming happily. The bright moon cheering them on. And, boy the fountain. Shining happily and welcoming them.

Josh smiled dorkily as he looked into Simon's eyes. Those bright, yet dark, ocean eyes gleaming in the night sky.

"I love you." Josh blurted unnecessarily.

"What?"

"Nothing," Josh responded quickly and looked away.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah. I think I-"

Josh got cut off by lips being pressed against his. Arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him down. Josh wrapped his arms around Simons' waist.

The fountain danced happily behind them. Shining brightly. Like it was smiling.

When Simon pulled away, he was flushed red deeply. And so was Josh.

"Josh?" Simon started.

"Yeah, Simon?"

"Don't you ever leave me behind, " Simon pecked Josh's lips again, "Because I love you too."


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of DBH Rare Pairs Week
> 
>  
> 
> Did someone say North and Gavin?

**Day 2: Reversed Roles** and First Impressions. (Short)

* * *

North shoved the double door open with a grunt. Its happy feeling made her feel like shit. Today... Today was a bad day. Her car broke down halfway there and some idiot Officer pulled her over.

And that officer was Anderson. Oh, how much she hated that guy. He was such an idiot. So naive. It was like he didn't even have a fucking-

"Lieutenant Kelly?" North recognized that voice. That goofy and stupid voice. She sighed at turned to him.

"What is it, Anderson?" She snapped. Connor looked down. He never did like being talked to like a soldier.

Well, welcome to the big house, newbie!

"Uh, a new case has been assigned to you. A homicide. It was reported 23 minutes ago." Connor explained slowly.

"Huh, I would have been here 23 damn minutes ago if you hadn't pulled me over!" North grabbed Connor by the collar.

"I'm sorry!" Connor felt guilt rush throughout his body, "Lieutenant Kelly I'm sorry!"

"Ay, what the hell is going on!" Reed called.

"Stay outta this Reed!" North challenged.

"Why?" Reed called back.

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna mess both of you up!" North sighed heavily and let go of Connor, "Stay outta my business."

"Yes, sorry!" Connor scurried away. Reed only watched him run away and chuckled.

"Ah, you and your ways, Kelly, " Reed sighed, "Tell me, how do you do it?"

"Fuck off, Reed!" North held up the bird.

"No. I ain't leaving till you tell me." Reed sat on her desk.

"Fine! You really wanna know?" When Reed nodded, North sighed, "Fuck, fine. You look 'em in the eyes. Grit your teeth. Clench your fists. And give your best, tough voice. There. Easy."

"Really? That's it?" Reed asked.

"Yeah, that's it, " North nodded while crossing her arms, "Now fuck off."

"Alright, see ya North!" Reed left.

"Fuck you!"

 

North looked over the digital files once more, then left without a word. But, Reed followed her put, a few steps behind her.

When his chance was available, he caught up to her side. Shoving his hands in his pockets, they silently walked side by side.

"The fuck you want, Reed?" North snapped. Reed smiled to himself at her usual greeting.

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk with you." Reed said innocently.

"Alright, what do you want?" North asked suspiciously.

"I just said, Nothing." Reed shrugged.

"Eh, I don't trust you, Reed, " North stepped away from him, "What do you really want?"

"You..." Reed muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" North snapped.

"N-Nothing!" Reed felt his face get hot. Shit, shit, shit, why did he say that?

"Huh, yeah, ok. Well, listen, I gotta go, " North points further down the street, "So if you don't fucking mind... Fuck off."

And with that, North took off with a jog and without a word more.

"Gavin Reed, are you seriously crushing on that girl?" Connor asked from behind.

"Where did you come from?" Reed felt his blush grow.

"Reed, I'm everywhere, " Connor walked away.

"What the hell does that mean?" Reed held his hands up in confusion.

 

The next day at work, Reed held his coffee with a grip too hard. He was watching North conversate with Connor. And laugh at his stupid jokes.

Tina came over and looked to where he was looking. And chuckled.

"Aw, is little Gavin Reed jealous?" She teased in a baby voice.

"Shut up!" Reed held the finger up, "I ain't jealous!"

"Well, it seems like it. What, do you want Kelly all to yourself?" Tina teased him some more.

"Maybe..." Reed admitted.

"Oh, my God! This just keeps getting better!" Tina laughed hysterically.

"This is why I don't say anything!" Reed complained and walked away.

 

North saw Reed not too far off. He seemed lonely anyways. So, might as well talk to the guy.

"Hey, Reed!" North greeted.

Reed's soul almost jumped out of him. He jumped back and sniffed loudly.

"Were you crying?" North saw tear strains under his eyes.

"N-No. Why do you think that?" Reed asked. North rolled her eyes and wiped his tears away with her thumb.

"There. Fucking cry baby." North laughed. And for once, Reed did too.

"Hey, I need to tell you something, "Reed averted his gaze and looked away.

"Sure, what is it?" North questioned.

"Maybe we should go out to the courtyard." Reed motioned to the exit.

"Ok."

Out in the nice, grassy area, Reed and North sat on a bench. Facing each other.

"So, what is it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah..." Reed thought about how to say this, "Uh... Say... Um..."

"Reed don't waste my time," North warned.

"Iloveyou." Reed blurted out. A hand came up to cover his mouth.

"What was that?"

Reed sighed heavily and released a shaky breath, "I. Love. You."

"I'm sorry, me?" North pointed to herself.

"Yeah. You." Reed nodded slowly.

"Well, damn!" North didn't know what to say.

"So..."

"Ah, shut up!" North launched herself into his arms, "Cause I love you too." And she pressed her lips to his.

And in the far corner, Tina plus Connor watched them. And internally geeked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was crap.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Of DBH Rare Pairs Week  
> Protect/Stars

**Day 3: Protect/Stars (both Norkus)**

* * *

Markus noticed how the stars aligned. Perfectly matched for each other. Standing alone, alone with the world. Smiling to himself, and only himself. Among the shadowing figures hiding in the dark. They cried out to him. For help. Technically, Markus refused.

"Oh, Markus, is this what you're doing now?" He told himself, chuckling a little, "Standing alone with the world?"

Markus' hand flew up, reaching for the stars. Trying his best to grasp their perfection. Their beautiful ways of making people 'ooh' and 'aww'. His other hand staying shoved inside his pocket. Fumbling around with the last thing that remained from his father.

A key.

 Markus never found out what was to be unlocked with the key. Whether it be a safe, hidden door, or a house his father recently bought for him. Its use was unknown.

A faint crack was heard from far away. Markus already knew it was a gunshot. This was the city of Detroit anyway. But, he couldn't help but turn around to see what was going on.

And what he saw sent a chill down his spine and all over his body. Markus froze in place as he watched a fire erupt before him. A building caught fire, and its horrific flames shot up, making a sight for all to see.

Markus' mouth stood agape slightly as he watched the building slowly collapse to pieces of rubble.

"Holy crap..." He whispered.

A siren rushed to the scene. Markus didn't know what to do. But, that was when he remembered North. His best friend, snooping around in that same exact building. He should know, Markus took a good glance at it before taking off.

"Holy crap!" He said again, to himself, then took off running towards the building. His unzipped jacket flying behind like a cape. A superhero. Like the ones he has admired for years. His feet making a crunching noise in the grass, before finally hitting the pavement with a thud.

When he finally reached his destination, out of breath, hands braised on his knees, he looked up at the building. Firemen carrying people that were coughing up nothing. Markus searched the area for a familiar face.

"Hey! Hey! Have you seen someone about 5'4, strawberry hair, brown eyes, and her name is North?" Markus asked the closest fireman. He noted something on the clipboard in his hand and shook his head.

"No, sorry sir. Haven't found anyone of that description." He responded and continued to look around.

Markus pushed pass the crowd to find North. A frantic feeling rose up through his body. He had his mind set on one thing and one thing only:

Find North.

Wherever she was, could be anywhere, she was somewhere here. Markus made sure no one was looking at him, and slipped into the firey building. His arm immediately came up to shield his eyes from the thick smoke. But, he inhaled so much smoke. It made him cough.

"North! North, where are you?" Markus shouted through the fire and smoke, "Fuck!" A support beam came crashing down, nearly hitting him. He got out of the way in time and kept looking around.

 _'She's gotta be here somewhere!'_ Markus thought to himself as he pushed away a large piece of ceiling.

Then came a figure. A familiar figure. But, it wasn't North. Instead, he stood tall, with another figure slumped behind him. It was Josh and Simon.

"M-Markus?" Josh coughed. Markus rushed up to his side.

"Hey, yeah it's me! Where's North?" Markus asked. Simon was severely injured. A deep gash lay across his face. A burnt arm. And what seemed like a piece of glass was shoved into his stomach. Making Markus' heart race even faster.

"I-I don't know! We got separated!" Josh replied. Markus cursed beneath his short breaths.

"Shit! Alright, go! Get moving!" Markus motioned for them to the exit. Josh accepted and took off.

Markus kept moving. Keeping his movements slow, but stealthy. Watching every movement he made. Every object that moved in his vision. Every lifeless body that lay around him. Every tear that has been shed. Every cry for help. Every-

A crumble fell on his back. Wasn't much, but Markus was no idiot. The ceiling would collapse at any moment. And there was no turning back now. His only way out was through fire. The bright, deadly flames.

"Oh, fuck no!" Markus looked ahead of him, then behind. Behind him was nothing but flames rushing up, "Well... That idea is gone, " Markus muttered.

Looking back in front of him, Markus accepted his fate. And swiftly moved through the burning flames. A part of his jacket caught fire, and he immediately shoved it off of himself.

"Piece of garbage!" Markus stomped on the jacket, "I thought you were fire resistant!"

When he was finished stomping the lights out of the jacket, he kept moving. Now, where to next?

Markus lifted up a chunk of fallen wood, tossing it aside. Then, a dream. He found an empty hallway no one has managed to find. The sprinklers were still on. Spraying the usual water.

He sighed in relief, and walked down the puddle-filled hallway. His arm was down at his side, no longer needed to cover his face. Stairs. A flight of stairs.

 _'Is North seriously on the second floor?'_ He thought to himself. Reluctantly, Markus climbed up the stairs. Taking his steps slow, just to be safe.

"H-Hey... H-Help... Ple-ase." Markus turned to see a man. Middle-aged. Half of his face was bleeding and smoke covered. The other half was fine. His raspy voice is what Markus worried about the most.

Crouching in front of the slouched man, Markus asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Does it look like... I am..?" The man asked. Markus shook his head, "A-Alright then... I-I ju-st n-ne-ed h-he-lp." The man coughed up blood. Not a good sign, at all.

"God, alright! But, just wait here! I need to find my friend, "Have you seen her? 5'4. Strawberry hair. Brown eyes. Name is North?"

"Uh... Yeah-Yeah I saw her. R-Running up the... The stairs, "He gestured to the stairs near them, " Didn't-Didn't se-em to be in... Good con-dition at all. Seemed... Like she... She injured her arm and leg. So... Should say limping."

"Ok, ok, thanks! Don't worry... I'll be back for you, "Markus comforted the man, " Don't worry!" Markus stood up and walked away, but stopped, "What's you're name?"

"My... My name-isn't important! Go-Go find your friend!" He yelled.

"Ok!" And with that, Markus took off. Up more stairs. A blood stain covered the rest of the stairs. Like it was being dragged.

Markus followed the trail, that soon led to a room. The door was locked. Markus gripped the door knob tightly and shoved his shoulder into the door. It made no movement. Stood there.

That was when he remembered something. The key in his pocket. His hands fumbled with his pocket, but eventually, he grasped it in his bloddy hands. Markus pushed the key into the lock, turning it quickly, and pushing it open in one swift moment.

There stood his worst nightmare. Markus recognized the man known as Perkins. An old friend of his father's, but one of his enemies. Perkins was never the nicest guy on the block.

"Perkins?!" Markus managed to gasp out.

"Correct!" Perkins smiled a little too smugly, then raised a gun, "Here's you're prize!" He pulled the trigger back, shooting Markus in the shoulder.

Markus stumbled back, screaming at the buzzing pain that erupted from his shoulder. His hand moved to cover the bleeding wound. He pushed himself up to one elbow, staring at Perkins dead in the eye.

"F-Fuck... Agh! You..." Markus gritted out. Perkins lowered his gun, tugging out the magazine, then tossing it somewhere.

"Now, now, Markus, we don't use that kind of language." Perkins chuckled, kneeling in front of Markus, "What are you gonna do now? Hm? Throw me into the fire?"

"No... No, I won't do that, " Markus said, "Because... I'm a Manfred... And we go down with... A fight."

Markus slowly stood up, reaching in his back pocket and pulled out a switchblade, "I ain't afraid of you no more. I'm not a kid anymore. And I'm not a thing for you to push around."

"What are you gonna do? Stab me multiple times? Then throw me into the fire? And all for what? Just because I pushed you around a little, "Perkins shrugged, " Theres nothing you can do anymore."

"Oh, yes there is!" Markus quickly came at Perkins, caught him in a headlock, and held the knife to his neck, "Where's my friend, Perkins?"

"I-Agh-I don't know!" Perkins choked out, "Be-Believe me!"

"Bullshit! Where is she?" Markus held the knife closer.

"Al-right! She's... Further into the room!" Perkins gasped for air. Reluctantly, Markus let him go, but drove the knife into his shoulder, "Shit! Agh!"

"Go! Before I actually kill you!" Markus threatened. Perkins took off, grasping his shoulder tightly.

When he was out of sight, Markus barged through the door, seeing it was all desks and chairs. He walked through the mess, limping through fallen computers and crumpled papers.

"North? Where are you?" Markus cupped his mouth. A small thud was heard a few feet away.

Markus approached the noise, and there sat North. Tears falling down her face. Her arm severely burned, along with her leg.

"Oh, North!" Markus knelt down in front of her, grasping her shoulder gently, "I'm sorry this happened to you!" Markus reached and held her hand, "Don't worry! I'll get you outta here!"

"M-Markus?" North gritted out, "I'm... Sorry." She shook her head slowly.

"No, no, don't be sorry. Shh..." Markus cooed softly, "Let me help you up." Markus put an arm around her shoulder and slowly lifted her up.

"Agh!" North yelped.

"Shit! This isn't gonna work, " Markus cursed. He thought of a way to help her. Then it came to him. Markus bent down to gently lift her legs up, held a supportive arm behind her back, and held her bridal style.

"Eh..." North murmured, then she leaned her head against his chest, slowly putting her arm around his shoulder.

"It's alright, just talk to me, ok?" Markus slowly walked out of the door, "Just stay away for me, ok?" North nodded slowly.

"M-Markus... Why... Did you... Come for me?" North asked slowly.

"I couldn't leave you behind, "Markus simply answered.

"You shouldn't have come back for me," North muttered lowly.

"I don't care! I-I... Uh..." Markus stammered, "I love you..." He said under his breath.

"What?"

"What?"

Markus looked away, but kept moving, with a blush visible on his face.

Going down the same stairs again, Markus saw the same man, he wasn't breathing. His lifeless eyes lay still. His half burnt face shining in the fire.

"Oh, God!" Markus looked at the man, "Geez, I'm sorry!" Markus closed his eyes, but opened them immediately. He had to keep moving.

North squirmed a little, uncomfortable from the pain radiating from her arm and leg. Groaning, North tried to rest her eyes.

"We're almost there, don't worry." Markus whispered into her ear. Without noticing, North gave a small smile.

Markus kept walking, inhaling more smoke than he should. When he reqched the way he came in, Markus fell to his knees, unable to walk anymore. He set North against a piece of fallen ceiling, while he coughed up blood.

"Shit..." Markus cursed lowly, "Agh, fuck." North reached out to him, wanting to hold his hand. Markus held her hand tightly, still coughing up blood.

"You'll make it... Stay with me Markus, " North pleaded, "You're strong, stay like that. Don't go, not now. We're this close to freedom. Don't give up!"

"A-Alright." Markus coughed some more, but stopped. And he picked North up, holding her close to his body, his arms wrapping around her.

Markus pushed through a weak piece of wood and called out to anyone near him.

"Help! Hey, help us!" He yelled, getting the attention of many people. And when they saw their condition, doctors rushed over to them. They took North from his arms, putting her on a gurney, along with Markus.

IV's were inserted into his arms and he was put on oxygen. The ambulance started moving, making sharp turns. Markus could hear the sirens, and they rang in his ears.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me?" 

"Yeah..." Markus answered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I-I wanted to save my best friend. I wanted to protect her. Just tell me if she's ok. Please." Markus grasped the man's arm with a weak grip.

"I can't promise you anything, but I'm sure our doctors will do anything they can to save her."

After a few more sharp turns, they arrived at the hospital. The gurneys rushed out with speed, taking to the door. Pushing through the crowd that lay ahead.

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Markus closed his eyes. His breaths slowed. And soon enough, he fell unconscious.

 

Blinking his eyes a little too much, a bright light lay above him. Markus sat up and looked around. IV lines were sticking out of his arms, a heart rate monitor beside him, and he had stitches across his chest.

He got to his feet, pulling the IV's out, and walked out of the room. Looking to his left and right, Markus asked the nearest nurse.

"Do you know where my friend is? Her name-" Markus got cut off by the nurse.

"Room 736, 3rd floor." She replied.

"Thanks." Markus walked away, looking for an elevator. When he found one, he pressed the button, entered it, and smashed the 3rd-floor button multiple times.

He exited the elevator and desperately looked around for room 736. Jogging down the busy hall, Markus finally can across room 736.

He quietly pushed the door open, taking in the sleeping figure. Markus closed the door behind him and took a seat in the chair beside the bed. He gently grasped her hand, his thumb running over the back of North's hand.

"I know you can't hear me, but... Hell, I love you more than anything. Much more than anything in this entire world. It may have just seemed that we were only friends, but you wouldn't believe how many times I've blushed when I made you smile. How many times I smiled when you laughed. How many times my heart skipped a beat when you leaned your head on my shoulder.

I understand if you don't feel the same. But, just know that I'll be here, arms open and a warm smile on my face." Markus felt North's hand grip his back.

Her brown eyes slowly opened, searching around the room, until they met Markus' eyes. Staying locked on each other.

"I heard what you said, " North smiled warmly, "And I feel the same way, " Markus felt his heart stop, "I love you. And also, thank you for coming back. I don't know anyone who would do such a thing that you did, " North removed her hand, and stroked his cheek, "You, Markus, are the bravest person I've ever met. And I sure am lucky to have you in my life."

"So am I, " Markus smiled, "When you get discharged, how about we do something? Just you and me?"

"Hell yeah."

**2 Months Later...**

Markus held North's hand tightly, not planning on letting it go. A smile visible on his face. And on hers. 

The dark sky above them, hanging low. The bright moon, smiling happily. But, the stars dancing in the dark.

Markus looking at them, at all of them. Their amazing ways.

"I love you." North nuzzled her head into his chest. Wrapping her arms around Markus tightly.

"I love you, too." Markus leaned down and kiss the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," North whispered.

"What?-Why would you be sorry?" Markus asked, worry growing inside of him.

"For being an idiot!" North scrunched Markus' shirt between her fists.

"Don't be sorry. You're not an idiot. If anything, I'm the idiot." Markus said.

"It's not you, it's me. I'm an idiot for getting myself trapped." North felt tears well up in her eyes.

Markus lifted and cupped her face, "Don't you be sorry for anything. You didn't know what to do, that's totally normal." He ran his thumbs under her eyes, "I don't want you to be sad for the rest of your life. You deserve the world and you'll get it.”

"No, no I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve you." North said.

"Don't say that. You deserve the world and that's that." Markus said firmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." North said lowly.

"Don't worry. You'll be ok. I promise." Markus said. He intertwined their fingers and he started to slowly sway them together.

Markus leaned his forehead against hers, smiling softly in the moonlight.

"You remind me of a star." He said.

"You do too." She replied.

"But you shine brighter than all of them." Markus pressed a kiss to her nose.

"Don't be such a sap." North smiled.

"Aw, you know you are one too."

"Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was... >:3

**Author's Note:**

> This was terrible.


End file.
